


Who's your favourite hero?

by mandralyne



Series: 150 Drabble Challenge [3]
Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Interview
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 03:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12696621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandralyne/pseuds/mandralyne
Summary: At the scene of one of the HeroTV filmings, Mario interviews a young witness





	Who's your favourite hero?

**Author's Note:**

> From the 150 prompts challenge for prompt 118 "Your favourite superhero can't be a villain!"

"I have some live interviews coming up from the scene," Mario said as he looked at the crowd that had witnessed the incident. He spotted a boy of about seven years old.

"Would you like to be on HeroTV and answer a few questions for me?" Mario asked the boy and his Mom.

"Yes!" the boy answered.

"What's your name?" Mario asked,

"I'm Michael," the boy answered.

"Who's your favourite hero?" Mario questioned and handed Michael the microphone.

"My favourite hero is Lunatic because he burns all the bad guys!"

Michael's mom gasped, "Your favourite superhero can't be a villain!"


End file.
